Dusty (Tom Hiddleston X Reader)
by DefenderOfAllMankind
Summary: I am a housekeeper in England. My job is fairly easy, clean the house, dust the books, wash the tea cups, and get out before 7pm. The only odd thing is I have never met my enployer. All I can gather is: No kids. Never home. And a strange obsession with Shakespeare. Oh well :)
1. one

I have been working as a house keeper in England for about five months now. The house I have been cleaning is huge, its the kind of house you would get lost in just trying to find the bathroom even if you lived there.

I can't say I hate my job,

I don't fight with my boss, I am aloud to listen to my music as loud as I want, and I get take my sweet time cleaning the massive house. Just get all done by seven pm .

The main reason I enjoy my job is I have never met the occupants. The only things I can figure out is the they don't have kids, they are rarely home, and they have a strange obsession with Shakespeare.

My days started off the same as normal I start with the kitchen and work my way up stairs to the room I disliked the most...The library! Don't get me wrong It's not that I hate books, I hate DUST! And the people that lived her could never read all these books enough to keep most all of them from getting dusty. Not to mention the shelves were way to tall for a woman of my hight to reach so I have to use a rolling latter.

I'm not a fan of heights.

I worked through the day listening to Ed Sheeran and shrieking in my awful singing voice. I glanced at my watch it said 4:30.

I smiled, amazed at the time was making.

Unknown to me, my watch battery has died a little over two hours ago.

I looked out to the pool in the back yard, how I wished this was my house and I could dive into that cool water and relax.

I shrugged my shoulders at the thought and was about to go on to my work when I spotted a glass on a table by the pool.

I shook my head and opened the back door wall , it moved like a garage opening wide to the beautiful back yard.

Walking out into a cool evening.

I did think it was off to be this brisk and dark at four thirty. But how should I know, I have only been in England for half a year.

Picking up the glass and was about to walk back when the sound of the small waterfall in the pool filled my ears. I smiled and slid off one of my shoes dipping a bare foot in the crisp clear water.

I could see why these people bought this house. The pool alone had won me over.

I had little time to think when I glanced back at the house to see a man walking through the front door.

My eyes widened and I turned to run, forgetting my foot was dangling in the pool, I slipped. My legs were pulled out from under me and I fell in the pool with a splash.

My head hit the side making my sight go dark and my body limp.

(Tom's POV )

I put the key in the lock and felt my eyes getting heavy. I was sill getting used to the time zone after being in Australia for so long shooting another movie. I opened the door, unleashing the tune playing from the surround sound speakers. "Perfect "by Ed Sheeran boomed through the house.

I was about to put a stop to the overly loud song when I spotted the back door wall was wide open.

A woman stood in front of the pool her eyes light up with fear when she started to dart off when she slipped and fell in the water.

My heart sank and I ran and dove into the pool. The nine feet felt never ending as I swam to the bottom and wrapped my arm around the young woman's waist pulling her up to the surface.

I laid her motionless body on the ground. Her head was bleeding. I rubbed her chest trying to get her to breath. She finally started to stir and cough up the water that she had inhaled.

I helped her roll to her side as I patted her back.

We both panted and tried to get out hearts to a resting rhythm.

She coughed a final time and put a hand to her head, I lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand down .

"May I patch that cut for you?" I said out of breath.

She was looking down at my hand entwined in hers, her eyes finally lifted and met mine. All she did was hesitantly nod.

I smiled and helped her to her feet. As we walked in her head stayed down and every so often I could catch her looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

She looked like a scolded puppy.

(My POV)

My head remand down as we walked back in the house. Would I be fired for this stupid event? Would he yell at me? Would he say I'll never work in this town again?

I'd glance over to him and catch his eyes for only a second, they did not seem angry. His stunning blue eyes felt like they were full of compassion.

We got to the kitchen, the man said in a kind British voice that he would go get something to clean my cut, he went up the staircase leaving me sitting on a stool by the island alone with my thoughts.

Why is he home so early?

Why is he not ticked at me?

Why does he look so familiar?

With that final thought he appeared, he was holding a towel some sweat pants, a tee shirt and a small box of objects to clean my injury.

"I'm so sorry, I did not know you would be home so early." I tried to explain.

The man smiled showing lines at the corners of his baby blue eyes. Shaking his head he reassured me "No need to apologize, I'm terribly sorry I startled you. I did not mean to have us meet this way."

I took comfort in his words.

He dabbed a bottle of peroxide on a rag, lightly he brushed my hair behind my ear looking close at the deep scratch.

"May I?" He asked holding the rag closer to my face, I nodded. He gently held the back of my head with one hand and with the other he applied the rag that contained the stinging liquid. I winced and he immediately begged my forgiveness.

He tried to get my mind off the pain, "What did you mean by early" He said calmly.

"I was told when I got this job to leave before seven, that the occupants did not like being disturbed." My voice shook obviously showing my fear.

The man shook his head "That must have been my agent talking to you, I'm the only one that lives here, and I never mind being disturbed. My agent thinks I don't sleep enough, so I guess they want my in bed by 7:30" he giggled as he grabbed a bandage and put it on my head. His eyes focused on mine and for just a second we were silent all of a sudden his face made sense in my mind

"There you go darling, all better." He broke the silence.

"Thank you." I said slowly in realization that Tom Hiddleston had just fixed my wound.


	2. two

After leaving to go back to the US for a week to see my family I returned to work. I walked in to be greeted by a brown cocker spaniel.

I don't remember Mr. Hiddleston having a dog?

I pet the excited puppy then began my work. The bottom floor was almost finished when I heard an awful coughing sound upstairs.

Oh no! I hope I didn't get my days wrong.

I panicked picking up my phone to check the date.

He is supposed to be gone! Should I ask to clean around him? That's awkward.

Im at war with myself when I hear the dog bark in a panic and the sound of someone throwing up. I rush upstairs to see if what's the matter. Mr. Hiddleston's bedroom door is open and I see the puppy going ballistic in the darkroom whining and pawing at the bed.

"Come here puppy get out of there," I whisper.

The dog wines I peek inside and see Tom laying on the bed covered in thousands of blankets. The dog lets out a loud bark and Tom moans

"Please Bobby, my head is pounding." He says in a miserable voice.

I look at his tired body start to get up

"You need to go outside?" He asks him.

"Don't worry I'll let him out," I say making Tom jump wondering where the voice came from.

"Sorry Mr. Hiddileston, I didn't mean to surprise you."

The man rubs his red-rimmed eyes.

"Mr. Hiddleston makes me feel like I'm on an interview, call me Tom." I smile at his groggy voice

"Are you ok Tom?"

A laugh escaped him

"Ehaha, I feel like crap. I have not had the flu this bad, since I was nine."

I start to walk out "Get some rest, I hope you feel better."

I say as I start to shut the door when Tom starts coughing and getting sick. I rush to the side of his bed where he is hanging his head into a bucket. Out of some weird instinct, I start rubbing circles in his back.

"You're ok, get it all out."

I mimic what my mother used to say to me.

After his stomach was empty I grab a glass of water by his bed and hand it to him. His eyes filled with tears as he takes the glass from my hand. Tom lays back into the comfort of his many blankets.

I put the back of my hand to his forehead. One of his eyebrows goes up and a questioning expression comes over his face.

"Your burning up. Do you have a thermometer? " I ask.

He points to the master bath

"in the cabinet." He says in a hoarse voice.

I run over in the bathroom and retrieve the thermometer. Handing it to Tom, he puts it under his tongue and gives me an odd expression as I sit on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asks with his mouth full.

"Can you please not talk. I need an accurate reading."

He smiles and shakes his head.

After a minute I check his temp

"Ok, you have a fever, you need medicine and sleep."

I see him roll his baby blue eyes and butterflies go crazy in my stomach.

"I wish I could sleep." He whines.

I immediately feel like an intruder.

"Im sorry, I'll finish my work and go."

He looks shocked and sad. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean you were the one keeping me up. I just feel miserable." He says.

"Still, I'll get my work done and hopefully you can try to get some rest. Oh,and where is your cold medicine?" I question.

He let's out a giggle "I was not planning on becoming ill, so I don't have any."

I shake my head " I'll run and get you some."

"No, you don't have trouble yourself" Tom says.

"Its no rubble Mr. Hidd...Tom. I'll be back with it, then get back to dusting, and if you want I can bring you some movies you can watch as you get better."

He gave a weak laugh.

"Thanks Dusty."


	3. three

"Thanks, Dusty"

As I close the door the name sunk in.

Dusty, Tom Hiddleston gave me a nickname. Well, I never told him my real name, but still, it's better the "maid" or " servant".

I giggle to myself as I get to my car and go to the store for something to help with his cold.

After a quick run to the store and to my apartment to grab some DVDs for Tom, I go back to the house.

Walking up the stairs I hear nothing but soft snoring coming from the master. bedroom. I slip in and set the medication on the nightstand along with the DVDs.

The stack included many of my favorites such as: You've Got Mail, Labyrinth, Housesitter, and a mini-series called 10th Kingdom.

I glance over at his peaceful sleeping face, taking in how handsome and adorable he was.

We both jumped out of our skin when Bobby barked at me. As scurried to leave Tom told the over-excited pup to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I'll just be going home now. Hope you feel better."

Tom smiles at the stack of movies on the table.

"I have not seen Labyrinth in forever." He muses as he picks up the cover.

"It's a good one," I say.

He looks at me and for a minute we are just staring at each other and my heart skips a beat.

"Would you like to watch it?" He asks.

Now my heart is pounding.

What in the world. He must be delusional. I can't sit with him and watch a movie... It's unprofessional, it's strange, its...

"Ok," the word surprises me.

He hands me the DVD.

"I'll get some popcorn, meet you in the living room." His says.

I walk down the staircase. Mentally yelling at myself.

What is wrong with you?

He is famous, and you and his help, you are fraternizing with your boss!

I sit down on the couch. Hearing him quickly cascade down the steps and go to the kitchen. The popping noise starts, I and I know this was silly of me.

Tom comes into my view, a dazzling smile on his face. He hands me a bowl of popcorn and the sites cross-legged next to me.

"It's so nice to have some company. I hate being alone all the time. I mean Bobby is great but he doesn't talk much."

Letting out a laugh, I could not help but relax when he talked.

"Sorry for not knowing your name earlier, and giving you that nickname." He says almost embarrassed.

"No, worries. I liked the name.

"What's your given name?" He inquiries.

"(Y/N)"

"Beautiful." Tom breathes

He pops in the DVD and the music from the start of the movie fills the room.

As we watch the amazing David Bowie sing and dance.

I keep seeing Tom mouthing the lyrics of Magic Dance.

I can't help but smile at him.

"What?" He questions.

"Nothing."I lie.

We laugh and talk all through the movie. For some odd reason, Im not nerves anymore.

"So, (Y/N) tell me about you."

I talk to him about my life: my family, my dreams of coming to England, I tell him everything. I let him know all the highs and lows of my past. His eyes changing as I tell my story.

He is actually listening to me.

When I finally tell him about my sick mom, I feel my words catch, and my eyes start to blur with tears.

Tom comes closer on the couch and rubs my back. finally, let the hell I've been through out to someone.

"I don't have anyone right now, my family is in America. I have no friends here. I have my job, but your right Bobby does not talk much. " I let out a weak laugh.

Tom is now rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. At some point, he took my hand in his.

"Im so sorry darling. You do have one friend here though" He soothes me.

"Who? " I ask

"Me?" He says more like a question.

"I'd love to have you as a friend," I answer

He gives me a hug and I instantly feel so at ease.

I finally have someone to talk to, someone to call a friend. And it just so happens to be Tom Hiddleston.

A/N

Its a little cheesy but we all need some cheese sometimes lol


	4. four

The months go by.

Tom and I have become good friends. He talks to me as I work and I sometimes stay late to watch a movie with him.

He is kind and everything I would want in a man, but he is just my friend. That's the way it is.

Tom is sitting in the corner reading. As I work my way through the library cleaning.

I catch him looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"So Tom, what book are we devouring today?"

He lets out a laugh "Just rereading some Shakspere."

"Could you read out loud? My iPod died a little bit ago, and its to quiet in here."

His eyes light up as he smiles.

"As you wish, Dusty."

The nickname stuck with me and I loved it. It let me know he cared and thought of me as a friend.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire;

Doubt that the sun doth move;

Doubt truth to be a liar;

But never doubt I love." His accent so calming I feel my eyes close to concentrate on his voice.

He continued to read as I worked and after some time, I was done.

"Sorry, it took me a little longer to finish. I just got sucked into your reading. I never understood Shakspere, but I think I like it now" I laugh as we walk outside

"Glad I could change your mind." He says as he goes to help me put my cleaning equipment in my car.

Shutting the trunk our eyes lock.

He licked his lips and let out a sigh. "You want to stay for dinner?"

His question takes me off guard but i quickly compose myself.

"Sure," I reply.

"Great!" He says excitedly.

We go back inside and he starts cooking something that smells fabulous. I help by chopping vegetables and he works on the meat.

As I butter the noodles I can't help but notes that we work so perfectly together in the kitchen. Like a beautiful dance, we just flow.

Tom gets out some wine and I finish plating.

When I come into the dining room he is lighting candles.

"What are you doing?" I smile at him.

"Sorry. Too much?" He askes, acting like he got caught doing something wrong

I let out a laugh "A little... But I like it."

Tom pulls out my seat for me and we start to enjoy the amazing meal.

"(Y/N)? Im going to New York for a few weeks. To be in a play"

"Oh, I can take care of Bobby if you need," I say as I sip my wine.

"I was actually going to ask if you wanted to come with me." He says unsure of himself

"Tom, I couldn't. I can't. I... It's not right. Im just your housekeeper, I should not even be here now." I ramble.

"You're also my friend, and I really would like someone to be with when I'm not on stage. Please? You'll have your own hotel room." He gives me that face, the one that is pulling at my heartstrings.

I feel my cheeks go red.

"Ok."

He gets up from his chair and hugs me. His lips touch my cheek, and I feel the butterfly that lived in my stomach go ballistic.

"Thank you, this will be so fun." He beams.

"To New York," I say raising my glass.

"To New York."


	5. Five

It was around 3:30 am when I arrived at Tom's house. Pulling my luggage out of my car I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

Tom came out of the front door two coffees in his hands and a message bag over his shoulder. All exhaustion leaving his face when he spotted me at the bottom of the steps.

"Morning Darling." He greets.

"Good morning, how are you so perky? " I say in a groggy voice.

"Coffee?" Tom hands me the tall hot cup.

I sip it and instantly feel more awake. He always made the best coffee.

"Ready for an adventure?" He asks.

Eyeing him over my cup."Totally." I smile.

We both get in a taxi and head to the airport.

A long plane ride later.

I open my eyes and realize I had fallen asleep. My head is resting on Tom's shoulder and he starts to lightly play with my hair.

"(y/n) we are here." He whispers.

I sit up, looking puzzled. I was unsure how long I was snuggling my celebrity boss.

I cheek heat up as he looks at me and giggles.

"You were only asleep for an hour, and on my shoulder for about... An hour." Those adorable lines appear by his eyes as he laughs.

"Im so sorry."

Tom shakes his head "no need to apologize."

I try to hide my humiliation and go to the bathroom to fix my hair.

( 1 hour earlier Tom's POV)

We are sitting watching an inflight movie in first-class the coffee is starting to wear off, as i look to my right and see (Y/N's) eyes starting to close. She shifts in her seat trying to get comfortable. She presses her head on the window.

That's not comfortable.

Carefully I put my arm around her guiding her to lean on me instead of the cold window.

She snuggled into my shoulder.

Man, she is stunning, and she has such a heart. Im blessed to have her as a friend... I wish we could be more.

I smile to myself as she lets out a relaxed sigh.

(Your POV)

I get out of the bathroom after freshening up, and we exit the plane.

Walking out into New York I feel like I just walked into one of my favorite movies. The cool fall breeze was just perfect.

I looked over to see Tom with the bags and also Bobby walking at his side.

"Welcome to New York City." He says.

We walk to find the driver that was picking us up. As we shuffle our way through the crowds Tom holds my hand. Im praying I will not lose him in this chaos.

Finally, we find a man holding a sign that just says "Tom" in magic marker.

I glance at his hand in mine, we were away from all the crowd but he was holding on to me.

The man takes our bags and leads us to a taxi.

When we sit down the driver turns to us "Where to?" He asks.

"The Plaza, please."

I look at Tom my eyes growing wide "We are staying at the Plaza?"

This was my childhood dream. I mean, I grew up watching movies about the Plaza Hotel:

Eloise

It Could Happen To You

Bride Wars

This was going to be like living on a movie set.

I try to contain my excitement, but I can't help but fangirl when we pull up to the building.

"This is insane!" I say.

I see Tom looking as I stand in awe. He just smiles and puts his hand on my back guiding me to walk inside.

We check-in and are taken to our rooms, which are right next to each other.

Tom helps me get my suitcases in my room.

"I'll be right next door if you need anything." He says "Oh, and would you join me for dinner? "

I smile brightly as I start to unpack. "Of course."

"Great. See you in an hour?" Tom lays another one of my bags on the bed.

"Ok. Where are we going?"

"Gramercy Tavern." He answers.

I have never been to New York so I have never heard of this place.

"One question and I hope it doesn't sound stupid. But is it fancy?" I am mentally kicking myself when he lets out a laugh.

"Yea, it's fancy. Is that ok?"

"Yep, I just wanted to know what to wear. Would this work?"

I pull out my floor-length black dress, it was something I was hoping I could wear on this trip but had no idea if he would ask me to something that required such a dress.

Tom's eyes sparkle as I lift the gown so he could see how it fits. "Perfect." He says.


	6. Six

A/N

I have never been to New York or the amazing places im describing I just have google lol,so if anything is not accurate Im very sorry. Hope you enjoy.

I plopped down on my bed and googled this restaurant to see what I was in for.

When I clicked search, my eyes widened at the reviews, it was one of the fanciest, expensive and romantic restaurant in New York City. I was going there tonight and with Tom Hiddleston no less.

After getting on my dress and adding some jewelry.

I finally was ready... Or was I?

Hearing a knock at my hotel room door, my heart instantly quickens.

I open the door to reveal Tom, he was dressed as dapper as he has for any photoshoot. And he was standing there looking at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh no, Is it not fancy enough." I now feel as though I'm wearing a burlap sack.

"You're Ravishing." His voice comes out like a whisper.

"Thank you." I blush.

He offers his arm and I gladly take it. We take the elevator down. My eyes staying on my shoes as we descend.

Tom looks at me with concern. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Im ok." My voice threatens to shake but I stop it before he can hear my nerves.

Tom was my friend, I'm here as a friend. Nothing more.

We walk out into the autumn night and hail a taxi.

Arriving at the Restaurant I stare at the stunning chandeliers that are sparkling above us as. Tom's hand is resting on my lower back as he tells the man at the desk his name for the reservations.

"Right this way Mr. Hiddleston." He says and we are guided to a little table for two.

"Thank you." Tom says then he pulls out my chair. As I sit I feel as though this is not real.

After we talk for a little, the anxiety leaves and it's just like back in England. We are laughing and enjoying the conversation. I smile as he tells me stories of drama school and all his adventures on the marvel sets. He giggles as tell of my childhood and of the crazy friends I had on my drama team."

"I never knew you could act." Tom says taking another sip of wine.

"No, no, no, YOU Act. I goof off on stage." I corrected him

He laughs and tells me to try acting for real some time.

His sweet encouragement makes me smile.

The Chocolate Soufflé is served and the final glass of wine is poured.

I look around the room and notes that we were the last two people still talking in the restaurant.

"What time is it?"

Tom looks at his watch. "10:30, I think they are closing. " he says as a waiter cleans off our table.

"We should get going." I say

Tom pays and we walk out into the cool night.

"Would you like to walk back?" Tom asks.

"I'd love to."

We walk hand in hand down the street the lights new york shining so bright against the night sky.

We turn the corner, my head is back as I laugh at Tom's story about stealing the props from set.

All of a sudden I feel something around my waist and something cold agest my neck. Tom stops when he feels me freeze.


	7. Seven

A man is holding a knife to my throat.

"Tom." I gasp as the blade lightly cuts my skin.

"You have a two options here pretty boy." The man holding me hisses.

"You give me everything you have or you give me your lady friend here."

I look at Tom desperately begging him with my eyes to do what the man says.

Tom quickly tosses his wallet, watch and anything that may be of value.

A different large man comes from behind Tom.

I try to scream but my mouth gets covered his filthy palm.

Tom is punched in the gut and falls over. "I gave you everything! Let her go!" He says out of breath.

The man slams me against a brick wall.

"You smell like fine wine and chocolate. This should be fun."

I hold my breath as the greasy man kisses me, I'm praying to God to get us out alive.

I see Tom find a brick on the ground, he clobbered the man, making his knife slips and it cuts my neck and shoulder.

The man falls to the ground with a thud.

Tom runs to my side, "(y/n)"

Im holding pressure to my throat when the other large man charges at us.

Tom, glances at the crimson blade laying on the ground. Swiftly he grabs it and plunges it in the man's neck.

Tom held onto the handle till the life went out of the man's eyes.

I'm shaking with adrenaline, I can't feel anything.

"T...tt..tt..Tom. " I manage to get out his name.

He hears me and comes to my side. Putting his already bloody hand on my neck.

"T..t..tom your sh..shaking." I stutter.

His hand vibrating agents my wound. "It is ok, I got you, Im sorry."

A light flickers on the wall behind us. I notice its Tom's phone ringing.

He holds my neck with one hand, picking up the cell with the other.

"Hey Tommy Boy, heard you were in the big city. You want to do lunch sometime."

"Downy, I need help." His voice sounds more like a scared child than a grown man.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" Robert said in a panic.

Tom tells him our location and asks him to bring an ambulance.

After hanging up the phone Tom holds me. He whispers reassurance as I lean into him.

"It's ok, they will be here soon, you ok." He kissing the top of my head.

I finally feel relaxed leaning on Tom's chest his hand still stopping the blood flow. His heartbeat and soothing words calm me enough that I fall asleep.


	8. Eight

I wake up in an unfamiliar room, as I took in my surroundings: the strange plaid curtain, white sheets covering me and the smell that could only be described as sterile. I realized I was in the hospital.

Tom is curled up in a chair in the corner his face bruised. He starts to stir, opening his eyes he smiles when he sees I'm awake.

"Tom, are you ok? How long was I out?" My words coming out raspy.

"Am I ok? Darling, you're the one in the hospital bed."

"You saved me?" I say as it starts to all come back to me.

He gives me a sad smile as I start to sit up.

"You may be a little weak, you had some blood loss, but we should be able to go home later today."

"We can't go back to England, you have work," I say.

"No, we rescheduled. I'll come back in a week or so. You need to get back home."

I feel awful I was really excited to see New York.

Tom comes over and sits on the side of my bed. "You were so brave, Im sorry that monster hurt you."

"Sorry for ruining your trip and your big Broadway debut."

He brushed a hair out of my face. "Never say you are sorry. Your more important than some silly play, we can come back as soon as you feel up to it."

I relax as he rubs my cheek with his thumb. Staring in his ocean eyes he leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Tom?"

"Hmm?" He hums pulling his lips from my temple.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Your Welcome, Dusty."


End file.
